destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Copper Armor
<-- Equipment Copper Armor Type: Heavy Armor Rating: Level 1 Base Stats: Raiment : (Requires 6 STR) : Heavy Armor - Chestpiece : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +2 Armor Legguards : (Requires 5 STR) : Heavy Armor - Legwear : 5 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Common Rarity : +1 Armor Cap : Heavy Armor - Helmet : 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Common Rarity : +0 Armor Coif : (Requires 1 STR) : Heavy Armor - Helmet : 8 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity : +1 Armor Breastplate : (Requires 7 STR) : Heavy Armor - Chestpiece : 15 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Rare Rarity : +3 Armor Legplates : (Requires 6 STR) : Heavy Armor - Legwear : 15 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Rare Rarity : +2 Armor Barbuta : (Requires 2 STR) : Heavy Armor - Helmet : 12 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Rare Rarity : +2 Armor Type: Shields Rating: Level 1 Base Stats: Rondache : (Requires 3 STR) : 1H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 6 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity : +1 Armor VS Melee Attacks : +1 Damage (Melee Range) (Blunt Damage) : +1 Fatigue Damage Kiteshield : (Requires 5 STR) : 1H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 8 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity : +1 Armor : +1 Damage (Melee Range) (Blunt Damage) : +1 Fatigue Damage Pavise : (Requires 7 STR) : 1.5H Shield - Left/Right Hand or Other Equip : 8 Florins - 2 Itemslots - Uncommon Rarity : A pavise can be set on the ground, providing a bonus +3 Armor VS Ranged Attacks so long as its owner remains in melee range of the shield. Once set in a location, the pavise is no longer considered equipped and requires a Major Action on a turn of no movement to be removed. : +1 Armor VS Ranged Attacks : +1 Damage (Melee Range) (Blunt Damage) : +1 Fatigue Damage Type: Boots & Gloves Rating: Level 1 Base Stats: Greaves : Equipment - Footwear : 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity Guantlets : Equipment - Handwear : 4 Florins - 1 Itemslot - Uncommon Rarity -- -- Description: : Legends state that copper was the first metal the Dwarves of Ord first forged into weapons, blessed with Pyros' fire, Bahlnus' forge and Gahn's curiosity. However, not always is the first renovation the greatest and copper has long been outdated by more superior materials for both weapons and armor. Copper remains in limited use as a cheap, readily available material to be used in simple weapons and armor; the sort of fare a first-time adventurer or low-ranking mercenary might employ. Copper armor is generally softer, and therefor less effective, than armors made of other metals. Despite being a fairly ineffective metal for use in armor, copper does have a unique orange color that makes it stand out against the greys and steels of other common metals. : -- : -- Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Equipment